


Comes With the Job Description.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Conrad has since learned that there are some discussions that are just not had with Yozak, especially when Yozak has made up his mind.





	

**Comes With the Job Description.**

Neither Conrad nor Yozak uttered a word as their pursuers passed right through the cottage they went through. They both had been careful with their footsteps, erasing them as best as they could with Yozak injured, but one never knew if the people that followed would be beyond sharp or not.

At least they had followed them instead of following Yuuri: Gwendal and Wolfram were with him, and Yuuri hadn't actually seen Yozak getting hurt, so he'd agree to remain hidden for a while, with Gwendal and Wolfram to reassure him that they'd be alright.

“Son of a motherfucking whore,” Yozak gasped, and Conrad turned to look at him dropping the arrow that had been stuck to his thigh, looking pale but otherwise fine.

“You should let me do that,” he admonished in a soft voice still. They couldn't risk starting a fire, not with people still searching for them, but he helped Yozak move closer to one of the windows so that he could examine the bleeding wound.

“Eh,” Yozak waved his hand around, barely even flinching as Conrad's fingers proved the wound before taking Yozak's pouch for his first aid kit. “I'll live.”

“Yozak,” Conrad admonished again, eyes serious.

Yozak looked at him, all charm and almost innocent blue eyes as he grinned.

“Whaaat? I will!”

Conrad just shook his head, simply wrapping the bandage around Yozak's thigh, realizing there was no point in keeping on the discussion. It was a minor injury and for that he was thankful. Now, they only had to wait for the people following them to desist and they could go and meet with the rest.

“Keep frowning like that, captain,” Yozak started, a mischievous tone to his voice and his smile, moving a hand to touch his. “And his Excellency von Walde will have a run for his money with all the wrinkles.”

He couldn't laugh but he smiled, shaking his head. Trust in Yozak to break him free of his somber mood.

“You're incorrigible,” Conrad said instead as he finished wrapping the bandage around Yozak's thigh.

“As if you'd want me other wise,” Yozak said with a grin before he leaned forward to kiss him.

Conrad's laughter was interrupted by Yozak's kiss, which was just as good since they had to be quiet for a little longer. But they were both more than able enough to kiss and still pay attention to the creaking off careless footsteps rushing outside.

And then Yozak started squirming, as if to move, so Conrad put a hand on his knee, breaking apart.

“You're injured,” Conrad reminded him.

“Eh,” Yozak waved his concerns away with a hand, rolling almost elegantly unto his knees and then unto Conrad's lap, making short notice of the buttons of his breeches with an ease that came from familiarity. “It's barely a bug bite, captain. If I started actually paying attention to this kind of things, his Excellency would have to give me twice the off days I've got now and then you'd be without a spy.”

Conrad stopped refusing when Yozak's hand curled tight and warm around his cock, giving it a firm stroke. He bit his lip instead to avoid from gasping, almost glaring as Yozak's look and how he mouthed an 'whoops!' said that he had done that completely on purpose.

Good thing that two could play the same game.

With more room or more time, it'd be different, but they could still hear people moving outside, less than before but enough that they shouldn't risk getting caught. Yozak's cock in his hand was hard and hot, Yozak thrusting against his hand without any restraint, Conrad unable to do so for Yozak's weight on his thighs, Yozak palming through his uniform without actually working the buttons open.

“Sex on a mission, check,” Yozak muttered with a soft gasp, a flush to his skin that was barely seen with the moonlight that came in through the boards.

Conrad would have added something, except that footsteps came near the board again and he and Yozak froze, still hard and three strokes away from coming, not even moving away, just watching as shadows pause outside before they walk away.

Yozak sighed once they were gone, slumping forward, still mostly hard and Conrad shook his head a little as he took a deep breath as well.

“Talk about nerve-wracking,” Yozak muttered, and Conrad agreed.

“Now we know why this is a bad idea.”

“You kidding?” Yozak grinned then, moving his hand again over Conrad's cock, rocking against him. “It's fun!”

Conrad would have said something about agreeing to disagree, or perhaps Yozak being way more of an exhibitionist than Conrad would ever be: but Yozak's fingers were too clever on his cock and his smile entirely too giddy. They both remained silent as they started stroking each other again, and with the aid of the adrenaline rush it took nothing for Conrad to clench his jaw to stop from moaning, and he felt the way Yozak bit his shoulder as he found his release as well.

“You're shameless,” Conrad told Yozak once they're fixing their clothes, ready to go and find Yuuri and the others.

Yozak gave him a wink. “Comes with the job description, captain.”


End file.
